An Era
by WizardWay
Summary: Drabbles depicting multiple Marauders Era characters.
1. Andromeda

Andromeda

Andromeda, where did you go?

Left your family so cold and alone

Well, not that they weren't cold in the first place

But you still left them

Did you regret it, Andromeda?

Did you ever regret leaving them?

Sure, Ted is great

You love him

And along came Nymphadora, your bundle of joy

But they're still your family

Even if they're evil

Even if you suspect they don't feel sadness or remorse

Family is forever

Can't change that

Do you love them anymore?

Do you?

Because they don't love you

Blood traitor

You're not a Black anymore, Andy

Sorry

You don't have sisters

A mother or a father

Because they don't love you anymore

You don't have grandparents, aunts or uncles

(Well, you have Alphard)

Even Regulus hates you

Sirius doesn't, though

You have Sirius

But Ted

Nymphadora

Sirius

And Alphard

Are all you have left

No more family for Andromeda Black

But its Tonks now, isn't it?

Andromeda


	2. James

James

She hates you, Potter

She hates you with every ounce of her being

She'll never love you

You're the arrogant toe rag

And why would she love you?

You hex her friends

Make fun of her

Ask her out every ten minutes

Play pranks

She hates you

She always will

Because Lily Evans hate James Potter

It's a fact of life, isn't it?

She'll hate you forever

Once or twice, you suspected her of liking Snivellus

He was her best friend, after all

Oddly enough, you felt better after he called her a Mudblood

Took out the competition

Don't you ever feel ashamed of yourself?

I bet you don't

Because you're a Potter

And Potters can do no wrong, correct?

But really, who are you kidding?

She'll hate you forever

No matter how much you love her

Because you do

You love her

Not just a crush

Not just a one-time thing

Not just an infatuation

You love her

But she hates you

And you know you deserve the hatred

James


	3. Remus

Remus

Monster

Stupid, pathetic, sniveling monster

You'll never accomplish anything

You don't deserve the friends you had

All you are is a monster

You hunt

You kill

Monster

You turn into a beast once a month

You're not worthy to carry that wand

Monster

Because that's all you are

All you'll ever be

No one will want to get to know you

They don't care about your personality

All they care about is that you're a werewolf

A monster

They've all left you

James is dead

So is Peter

Sirius betrayed you

They're all gone, never returning

And you deserve this eternal loneliness

Because you're a monster

You can't hold a job

You don't talk to anyone if you can't help it

Because all they'll do is stare at you in horror and disgust

Monster

That's what you'll be for all time

Sometimes you want to kill yourself

But that makes you a coward

Taking the easy way out

Of all your troubles

Cowardly monster

Death would be better than your torment

Monster


	4. Lily

Lily

Perfect student

Perfect friends

Perfect family

Perfect Life

You're the golden girl

Nothing goes wrong in your world

Everything goes according to plan

Every single day

It turns out just like you want

Always

Every damn time

Most people would be happy about this

Most people would be overjoyed to have their life work as well as yours did

But you're not most people

You think you don't deserve it

Scratch that

You know you don't deserve it

You know perfectly well

Sometimes you wish something would go wrong

Just once

So you know that it's not all perfect

Because you feel guilty

But that just makes you even more perfect, doesn't it?

You once thought about cutting yourself

Just to show the world it's not all sunshine and rainbows

But knew that would make you a selfish, spoiled brat

Taking the easy way out

It's all just so perfect

Your life goes according to plan

But you wish that once

Just once

You weren't the golden girl

That you weren't Queen of the World

Because that's too much pressure

You feel bad

Terrible

Because everything in your life is okay

Aren't you a hypocrite?

Lily


	5. Severus

Severus

She hates you now

She hates you

It's entirely your fault

You're the one who called her a Mudblood

You deserve her shunning

Just a worthless little Slytherin

Not worthy of the recognition

Of the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor

Well, to you, anyway

But you love her

And now she loathes you

Because of a simple slip of your tongue

How could you be so stupid?

You want to join the Dark Lord

You're going to take the mark, you know it

Soon

And yet you love her

But all because of one stupid mistake

It's never going to happen

Lily might as well end up with Potter

Fate's ironic, huh?

You loved her, but you let her down

Big time

You tried to make it up to her

It didn't work

Not that you expected it to

You and Lily have been drifting apart for years now

She has her circle

You have yours

She never liked Mulciber and Avery

Neither did you, honestly

But you needed Slytherin credibility

They were good for that

About all they were good for

Because now Lily hates you

She'll never forgive you for this

You loathsome, vile, pitiful disgrace for a human being

But even if you are all those things

And even if she remains angry at you forever

You'll still love her

She was your first best friend

And your first crush

And nothing can change that

But you wish you could relive that awful day

You'll wish it for the rest of your life


	6. Sirius

Sirius

Your fault

Entirely your fault

James

Is

Dead

All because of you

You deserve Azkaban

James and Lily are gone

Peter is a traitor

Remus is alone

But it's your fault

The blame comes crashing down onto you

And you deserve all of it

Azkaban is too good for you

You deserve death

After killing Peter, of course

Because if anyone is more to blame than you, it's him

But that doesn't make your punishment any better

Because you deserve it as much as him

You persuaded them to make the switch

And you blamed Remus for what Peter did

Yeah, you definitely deserve endless torture

But you'd die

To bring back your best friend

And his wife

And for Peter to be good again

For Remus to accept you back regardless

You'd die

You'd go through endless torture

Just please, Lord, bring James back

You can't face life without your best friend

That's not even including Lily

Lily's gone, too

They

Are

Dead

And it's all because of you

Doesn't that make you feel great?


	7. Regulus

Regulus

The pressure is on now

Sirius is a Gryffindor

Now you have to be your parents' perfect son

Make them proud of you, Regulus

Make Slytherin

Do what your brother could not

Don't bring shame upon the family again

Your parents will love you ever so much

But then there's the flipside

Sirius

He tells you that you have to be Gryffindor

It would make him proud of you

It would make him smile at you for real this time instead of that fake, strained smile he wears

So you have a choice to make

Sirius or your parents?

They both love you

But they both want different things from you

You can't stay in-between for long

So what will it be, Regulus?

Slytherin

Or

Gryffindor?

Sirius

Or

Your parents?

Choose, Regulus

Choose your side

But you know

That whoever you pick

The other will hate you

Hate you

So no pressure

Choose, Regulus

Choose

"_SLYTHERIN!"_


End file.
